themamasfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 109: Mama's Boyfriend
Mama is in a really good mood because she ran into an old friend who she is going out to dinner with. Woody Miller, her friend, is also an old flame of hers, and after dinner, they talk about going up to a cabin by the lake. Mama decides to go with him, but the family is against this. When Mama and Woody get to the cabin, Mama becomes very nervous and won't loosen up. She ends up going home the same day. The family is glad to have her back, and Mama sees that she did the right thing. Story Mama is dressed up, in a terrific mood, and singing when Fran gets home from the store. Fran questions Mama as to why she is so happy, and she reveals she ran into an old friend/flame named Woody Miller and that she will be going out to dinner with him that night. Fran objects to Mama going out on her date. Soon Vint enters and asks Mama who died because she is wearing the dress she normally wears to a funeral. Mama explains to him that it isn't a funeral dress because she once wore it to a funeral, and that she once wore it to the airport, so would that make it an airport dress. Fran tells Vint about Mama's date, and he also objects. Soon Buzz and Sonja enter, asking who died and if she is going to the airport. They learn about Mama's date. Soon someone is at the door. Mama goes to the door and sings a song that Woody also sings. After meeting the family, Mama and Woody go on their date. The pair comes back hours later, having been out most of the night. Fran hears them and wakes up. Mama tells her about their date, and soon Woody has to leave. Before he does, he asks Mama if she wants to come to a cabin with him. Mama is unsure at first, but after Woody kisses her, she tells him she will. After Woody leaves, Mama and Fran chat, and Mama tells Fran her plans. Fran objects, but Mama doesn't care. She went to a cabin with Woody forty years ago, but left the same day because she was scared. She doesn't plan to do the same thing again. When the family finds out what Mama is doing, they are against it. Sonja, however, thinks it is cool. When Mama says that she will be back in a couple of days, Vint tries to stop her. Mama tells him that perhaps she and Woody will marry. Vint isn't for this, but Mama tells him that she'd move to Chicago with Woody and give him the house for the family. After hearing this, Vint lets her go. Mama and Woody get to the cabin. Woody tries to make a move on Mama, but she is nervous. They have their lunch in the cabin and get to talking about old times. But the talk starts turning into an argument, and Mama says that she made the right decision forty years ago. She leaves early, and Woody tries to talk her out of it. When she gets home, the family is starving because Fran didn't properly prepare the frozen meal. She tells Fran that her and Woody aren't going to see each other anymore and decides to go to bed. Guest stars William Windom (Woody Miller) Notes *Shown as the 10th episode in syndication. Category:Mama's Family episodes